A Quidditch Star's Fallen Angel
by Mirandoo
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. Remind me how these two ever got together? Lily begins to realise that James is more than just a Quidditch captian, and James begins to realise that Lily is not someone to mess with. 7th year L/J, rubbish summary
1. Ticket To Ride

Chapter 1: Ticket To Ride

She must have been a fallen angel, because she had left a serious dent on his head. She, being the lovely Lily. Lily Marie Evans, James Potter's love, who sadly did not return the feelings. This year was going to be different though, James was sure of that. He had matured over the summer, and grown several inches, making him now stand at just over 6 feet. Obviously Professor Dumbledore agreed with James, about the maturing part anyway, and that was why he was sitting on this compartment of the train. Silver badge gleaming proudly upon his new black robes.

James Potter was sitting in the Head's compartment, waiting for his Head Girl to arrive. James was sure it would be Lily. She was top in their year at almost everything, apart from Transfiguration, as James had that particular title, and such a kind and caring person, you couldn't help but like her, and she liked everyone back. Well, everyone except, to his own dismay, James and his best friend Sirius Black. Calling Sirius James' best friend was a serious understatement, no pun intended. The two were brothers in all but blood, and Sirius now lived with James in his family home in Somerset. They had met at age eleven on board this very train, the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. Of course, Sirius was not with James now, as the compartment was only for the Heads of School, and Sirius was anything but Head Boy material. As a matter of fact, neither was James, and it appeared that a certain someone else had noticed this too.

"YOU!" the shout came from the carriage door way, and James' head shot up to see the gleaming emerald eyes and fiery red hair of Lily Evans, "What are you doing here? This is the head's compartment! Where's Remus?"

"Why would Remus be here, Evans?" replied James, matter-of-factly, "After all, he isn't Head Boy."

"What? Who is then? It can't be that Boot chap in Ravenclaw can it.. Unless…" then realisation dawned upon her angelic face, "No! You…no… What kind of old nutter would make you Head Boy?"

"Apparently the same kind that made you Head Girl," replied James smugly. Lily shot daggers at him.

"So," she began, as if trying to convince herself that she was not infact dreaming, "You are the Hogwarts Head Boy, and I'm Head Girl, which means we're going to have to work together on things… you've ruined everything, Potter!"

Her words stung James worse than a Bat-Bogey Hex. He had been in love with Lily since their third year, she had become a task for him, almost an obsession for him. She was the one girl he could never get, James Potter, the boy with care-free good looks, and incredible talent for Quidditch and Lessons. She was the one who always said 'No.' The only one who never gushed, and hung on his every word. She was the only one who hated his guts before she'd given him a chance. James sighed, ruffled up his hair, and sunk into a chair behind him, allowing his Lily-Flower to rant.

"See!" she continued furiously, "That's exactly your problem! Ruffling up your hair, and lazing in a chair! You think because you're attractive and good at Quidditch that you don't have to work, that you can let the house elves do all the work, while King James of Gryffindor sits back on is lazy ass!"

James chuckled at her, and she looked at him questioningly, "What do you want, oh Mighty King?"

"I was just going to say that you think I'm 'attractive' and 'Good at Quidditch'. You've never given me a compliment before now, Evans."

Lily blushed furiously, and continued her rant, allowing James to zone out and stare at her beautiful face. Her skin was pale, like polished sand-stone, and covered in tiny brown freckles, each one like a perfectly painted tattoo, framing her face. Her face could have been carved by a Goblin Sculptor, like a Greek Goddess, she had a small nose and high cheek-bones. Her red hair hung in loose curls around her thin face, like a lions mane. It was long and had so many shades in it, James felt as though he could get lost trying to name them, it looked silkily smooth, and he longed to stroke it, feel it against his face. Her hair, however, was nothing compared to her eyes. When ever she looked at him his heart skipped a beat, they were so green, like two perfectly cut emeralds of the finest quality. Each like a deep green ocean, which James could loose himself in, like a drunken sailor. They flashed when she was happy, or angry, and when they were sad, they looked like grassy hills after a heavy rain.

Lily had noticed James was staring at her, and blushed even more furiously, "Potter, if you keep staring, I'm going to start charging."

"Hey!" James said indignantly, "You would never lower yourself to that, Evans! Anyway, its not my fault that you're so beautiful. I just want to bask in your glory."

"Ugh," she gave him a disapproving glance, but he could see laughter in her ever changing eyes.

"The prefects'll be arriving soon," said James, casually, "We need to brief them."

"Look at you, Mr. Responsible," said Lily wryly, and James grinned proudly.

There was a knock at the door, and eight fifth years appeared in the doorway, looking most nervous. James recognised a Slytherin, Cid McKlayn, who had once tried to curse him, and ended up in the hospital wing for a week, (Sirius' fault, not his.)

Lily put on her friendliest smile, and looked at each of their faces, "Hello everybody! I'm Lily Evans, your Head Girl, and this is James Potter," she spoke the words with utmost dislike, "Your Head Boy. You must be the Prefects, I've been asked to brief you about…"

James zoned out once more, and watched her speak, each of her words sounding like a song in his head. Lily was an amazing singer too, she had sung once at the Hogwarts annual concert. James had felt like angels were touching his heart with every pure note she sang. God, he loved her so much, and she thought it was just because she didn't like him back. She was so wrong, that just made it all the worse.

The country side was racing past now, and James could tell that they were somewhere in Scotland, as the track was surrounded by heather. However James wasn't focussing on what was outside the train, as it was what was inside the train that interested him. Lily was sitting in the seat opposite him, reading a novel, Pride and Prejudice. Her face was screwed up into a cute little ball, as it always did when she concentrated, and there was a little line in between her sculpted brows.

"I'm going to patrol the corridors for a bit," he announced, and she nodded, and pointed to the door. James got up and walked across the compartment, took one last look at Lily, ruffled up his hair, and slid the door closed.

James wandered idly down the train corridor, not noticing the extreme use of Filibuster Fireworks going on around him, his mind still firmly on the compartment which he had just left. He suddenly heard a familiar barking laugh, and his head shot up, recognising it to be his best friends. He looked around, and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting in a compartment with two girls. One had dark black hair, which was incredibly messy like James', the other had a chocolately brown colour. They were Alice Prince and Marlene McKinnon, Lily's best friends. James' heart jumped for joy at the sight of his friends mixing with Lily's, and only hoped Sirius didn't get involved with any of them, and that Remus did.

Sirius was a notorious Lady's Man, to put it nicely, or as James called him, the ultimate Player. Sirius had probably dated almost every girl in their year (apart from Slytherins) except for Lily, Marlene and Alice. Alice had a long-term boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, who had left Hogwarts last year. James wondered how the two would cope, as they had been practically inseparable, and were now engaged. That left Marlene, who was far too feisty, like Lily, for Sirius to dare approach her.

"Sirius!" James called out, and slid open their compartment door, "I haven't seen you in like, 3 hours!"

"James, my love!" Sirius said in mock theatrics, "I have missed you like a sheep misses hay, craved you like Flower craves water, I…."

"Ugh! Sorry Padfoot, but you know I don't swing that way!" replied James, pushing his friend off him, and grinning mischievously.

James was suddenly distracted by a shriek of excitement coming from Marlene, "Oh My God! James, you are not Head Boy! What on earth did Lils say?"

James grinned even wider, "She ranted for half an hour while I basked in her beauty."

"I see nothings changed over the summer then," said Alice slyly, she had a wicked temper, and was very blunt most of the time.

"Only that I'm far hotter than ever," replied James, "You know you want me instead of Frank, Alice my love!"

He bent down to kiss her, and she pushed him away, "James, seriously, save the lovey-dovey stuff for Lily." she said.

"I would, but in case you've forgotten, she hates me," said James sadly.

It was James' friend Remus who spoke this time, "Prongs, Lily doesn't hate you, she just doesn't realise she loves you," he said wisely.

"And that is where our plan for the year comes in," said Alice, grinning at the boys.

_What do you think? it will get better, i just needed an introduction chapter, and i know its not very origional, but its hard to make a L/J fic. that... please reveiw!!!!! xx_


	2. Its Going to Take Some Time

Chapter 2: Its Going to Take Some Time

"Plan?" asked James interestedly, "You mean that you two actually want me and Lily together?"

"Of course we do, silly," giggled Alice, "You two are like Heathcliff and Cathy, Romeo and Juliette, you're meant to be!"

"Really? Because I was under the impression that Lily really didn't like me?"

"Well, she thinks she hates you, but really, she loves you! You're all she talks about," said Marlene.

James' heart leapt. He was all Lily talked about. If she really hated him, she would try to ignore him, but she _enjoys_ complaining about him, which means she _enjoys_ thinking about him. James internally high-fived himself.

"Whats your plan then?" asked James excitedly.

"I'll hand over to Remus for this one, after all he is the brains of the operation," said Alice, "Remus."

"Thank you, Alice," replied Remus graciously, sweeping his mousy brown hair from his eyes, he cleared his throat, "We have come up with a completely fool proof plan to get you and Lily spending more time together. You need to fail potions."

"What?" asked James, "Fail potions? Me? Remus, you know I've been trying that for a few years, I hate the subject!"

"I see what Lily means about arrogance!" said Alice loudly, and James shot daggers at her.

"That's it, Prongs!" said Sirius, "that's why Lily hates your guts, because you _think_ its impossible for you to fail at anything. You need to show that you aren't so conceited."

"Wow!" said Alice in amusement, "Something useful actually came out of Sirius' mouth, he must _really_ care about this." This time it was Sirius who shot daggers at her, while James, Remus and Peter howled with laughter.

"So all I have to do is stop being good at potions, and ask Lily to tutor me?"

"Yup," said Sirius, "Plus, you guys have dorms next to each other now you're Heads."

"About that," said James, "I don't think I'm going to take that dorm, it'll just make Remus' 'furry little problem' harder."

Sirius looked at him and said slyly, "I'm sure we can take care of his furry friend on our own, if you're busy."

"Stop with the 'furry problem' stuff!" said Alice suddenly, "We've known since 5th Year!"

"Whatever are you talking about Alice?" asked Peter cluelessly, "What is there to know?"

"About Remus' condition you dolt!" said Alice, hitting Peter on the head with her _Witch Weekly_ magazine.

Remus jumped suddenly, he hadn't known anybody else was aware he was a werewolf, "Y-You mean… you _know_?" he whispered to the girls, who nodded slowly.

"Duh!" said Marlene, "Lily worked it out, you were ill every month at the full moon, it doesn't take a genius to work it out!"

"Yeah," agreed Alice, "Which made us seriously wonder about the intelligence of our year at school. No one else knows."

"But you guys don't care, do you?" asked James.

"Nope," said Alice, "To us he's still brainy ol' Remus!"

Remus smiled a really genuine smile, which was a rare thing, and Alice gave him a big hug. James left the group, and continued his patrol of the corridors, he was too, smiling a genuine smile of delight.

* * *

By the time James got back to his compartment, it was dark outside. Lily was still sitting in the same seat, reading the same book.

"Hey, Lily," said James, Lily jumped at the sound of James calling her by her first name, it sounded nice, "The guys at the front said that we'll be there in about 10 minutes, and that the Heads should 'spread the word'"

"Humph!" she said indignantly, "You could have told me earlier, Potter! Where were you for 3 hours?"

"I went to see the guys, they were with Alice and Marlene… Then I patrolled the corridors for a while… then I got something from the trolley…" recited James.

"Aha!" Lily shouted, "Food! Of course, when have you and Sirius ever _not_ been hungry?"

"We're teenage boys! Its in our nature to eat all day every day! Plus with all the Quidditch-"

"Oh would you just shut up for one second about Quidditch!" said Lily angrily, "The world doesn't revolve around that _stupid_ sport!"

"Maybe if you'd join the team you'd think differently?" said James kindly.

"Well…" for a moment it seemed as though she was considering it before she said, "Go to hell, Potter!" and she stormed out of the compartment, leaving James to pack up his bag, and follow her.

* * *

"We'll be there in 10 minutes," he said monotonously, knocking on the compartment door of some giggly 4th years, who blushed at him, and giggled even more.

James was sick of this happening to him. Sirius was the good-looking one, he always had been. James had always been the goofy one with messy hair and a crooked grin. That was until he was about 14, and suddenly grew about a foot, taking him from dorky side-kick, to full blown hottie. This did come with perks, like free drinks at the Three Broomsticks when Rosmerta, the barmaid was serving, and a date with any girl he wanted, apart from Lily, the only girl he truly wanted. That was going to change this year, James thought confidently, The guys came up with a fool proof plan.

James continued knocking on compartment doors, and shouting out his message boredly. Why _was_ he Head Boy? He hadn't wanted it, that had always Remus' dream, James almost felt guilty for taking it away from him. He had owled Dumbledore, to check it wasn't a mistake, but he had stayed firm. James Potter needed to be Head Boy. That was fine by him, it meant he got lots of Lily-Time.

The train had come to a halt, and there was now steam billowing out around Hogsmeade station. He looked through the crowd of bustling students trying to get off the train for Lily, but she wasn't there.

"Prongsie!" a familiar voice broke him from his dazed trance, James looked down to see Sirius, who was a good three inches shorter than him, standing in the corridor with a crying child, who looked too young for a first year, "I found _this_" he pointed at the crying girl "on the floor." He pushed the girl over to James, who grinned widely at her.

"Whats your name?" asked James kindly, crouching down to the girl, who was probably about four.

"Lily," the girl snuffled at him. Sirius whistled and gave James a cheeky look. James shot one back as if to say 'Ha-Ha, very funny, now eff off.' Sirius scarpered.

"That's a pretty name," replied James, smiling at her in a fatherly way, "Whats wrong, sweetie?"

"I was hiding in my sister's trunk for school… and I falled asleep… and I waked up here! I want my mummy!" and she began to cry again. James whipped out his wand, and conjured a small teddy bear up, then handed it to her.

James hushed her, "Shh, its ok, don't cry… I'll find your sister, she'll get your mummy… do you want me to carry you?"

The little girl nodded, and said, "My sister is Alice Prince," before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

James chuckled, trust Alice to have such a crazy little sister. He picked up the little girl, and put her on is shoulders in a fireman's lift. The train was empty now, and Sirius had deserted him. James walked along the carriage, and opened the door. He stepped carefully down the train steps, and onto the platform, where only a handful of students remained. All the while a certain red-head had been watching James Potter from one of the compartments, sighing.

"Oi!" James shouted above the sound of the train, "Alice! I think I have something of your's on my shoulder!"

Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing in a small huddle not too far away, waiting for James and Lily. Alice saw what was on James' shoulder, and ran over.

"What? Oh my god! Lily! What are you doing here sweetie?" she took Lily off James' shoulder and placed her on the ground.

"It seems like she stowed away in your trunk, Alice," said James calmly, "She was pretty shaken up earlier, but she calmed down when I gave her that Teddy."

Alice smiled kindly at him, "Thank you James, I really can't understand why Lily can't see the good side of you. You're funny, charming, and kind, I hear Sirius scarpered at the sight of this little munchkin!"

James laughed, "Yeah, he did. Don't worry about Lily though, I'm sure she'll come around, but its going to take some time."

_what do you think? Please review :P i really like this story, i hope you do too!! xx_


	3. Rainy Days and Mondays Part One

Chapter 3: Rainy Days and Mondays

James waited for Lily with Sirius and Marlene, she took about 10 minutes before she finally emerged from the train carriage, and they were the only ones left behind on the misty platform. The four clambered into the last carriage, and it set off at a fast pace, as it did, James felt a single drop of rain splash onto his face before the carriage went into the forest.

They were the last ones into the great hall for the feats, which Lily was not best pleased about, her exact words were, 'we are the joke of the school', to which Sirius responded by transfiguring her black shoes into elf shoes, replying, 'correction, _you_ are the joke of the school.' Lily scowled at him. Alice was sitting at the table, minus her little sister, she had saved four seats for them, and Lily looked shocked that Alice would have saved a seat for James and Sirius. She was supposed to hate their guts.

"Took your time, didn't you?" she said quietly to them.

"Shut up, Ali," replied Lily sourly, giving her a warning look. Alice thought it was best not to get involved.

The sorting took far more time than usual, there were about a hundred Slytherins. Which, in James opinion, was a very bad thing. There were enough Voldy supporters as it was, they didn't need Snivellus and Avery preaching their Death Eater-ish ways to ickle firsties. Once Dumbledore let the food appear on the table, Sirius looked as though he might cry with happiness. He was now shovelling mashed potato into his mouth at an alarming speed.

"Ugh! How can you stand to eat near him?" asked Lily.

"'oo 'ould 'o! 'our eain 'iv ee!" said Sirius, spraying potato everywhere.

"I think he said, 'You should know, you're eating with me," translated Remus slowly.

"'Ats my 'ooney!" said Sirius, spraying potato in Remus' eye.

"Lovely." replied Remus, wiping his face on his sleeve.

The girls laughed, apart from Lily, who was still scowling. _Why?_ James thought irritably, _He hand done anything wrong today._ However the only answer he got was his own words from two years previously, _its more the fact he exists, if you know what I mean_. Great. Just bloody excellent. James Potter was Lily Evans' Snivellus, the one who annoyed her for no particular reason. Absolutely fan-bloody-tastic. How would he _ever_ get her to go out with him.

James sighed, and proceeded to throw some food at the person who annoyed him, Snivellus Snape. He levitated a bowl of jelly, green for Slytherin, and hurled it across the room. Being the school's best chaser, James rarely missed what he aimed at, and today was no exception, the green bowl of jelly hit Severus Snape flat in the face, and exploded with a loud _CRASH!_

Out of no where, but James suspected Sirius, there was a cry of, "FOOD FIGHT!" and the great hall fell about in commotion. There were sausages flying past his head, pastries by his feet, and James very nearly missed a face full of Pumpkin Juice thrown by a very angry first year. Lily looked more angry than James had ever seen her in his life. Her hair was full of food, and her eyes were flashing angrily as she gave him a death stare. James Potter was extremely scared.

"ORDER!" the shrill cry of Professor McGonagall resounded around the great hall, ringing in the ears of every pupil. Suddenly, all the food was gone.

"NEVER!" continued McGonagall angrily, "NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS OF TEACHING HAVE I SEEN SUCH DISCRACEFUL BEHAVIOUR BY THE STUDENTS! AND INITIATED BY OUR HEAD BOY," the entire hall turned to face James, who was picking pasta out of his ears, "JAMES POTTER, I AM EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!"

"But Professor," protested James loudly, "I didn't start the food fight, I just threw jelly at Snivellus!"

Professor McGonagall was going purple with fury, "AND YOU THINK THAT IS AN _EXCUSE_? THAT'S EVEN WORSE! TARGETING ONE PUPIL! DETENTION, POTTER AND BLACK, TOMORROW EVENING MY OFFICE!"

Sirius looked offended, and was about to protest, when McGonagall shouted, "SIRIUS BLACK, WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO CALLED THE FOOD FIGHT, SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!"

Sirius chuckled, and said, "You got me there Professor!"

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting in their dorm by the fire. James had decided, despite the protests from Sirius, that he would not take the Head's dorm, as he couldn't quite face Lily after the mêlée he and Sirius had caused in the great hall.

"T-that," stuttered Peter, "Was a Classic Marauder's Prank!"

James shot him a filthy look, "Shut up Wormy, that was awful and you know it!"

"I thought it was rather ingenious actually," said Sirius haughtily.

James scowled at him too, "We need to be more responsible now we're seventh years-"

Sirius interrupted, "more like now _you're_ Head Boy" he said darkly.

"Yes," snapped James, "now I'm Head Boy! People expect better from me-"

"YOU MEEN _LILY_ EXPECTS BETTER FROM YOU! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID GIRL!"

"Lily Evans is far from stupid, and you know it!" replied James complacently.

"I have to agree with Padfoot here Prongs, your Lily obsession is out of hand," said Peter confidently.

"Shut up! Just because your experience with women is less than a Mimblus Mimbletonia!" said James angrily.

"A Mimblus Mimbletonia!" Remus said, flabbergasted, "James, you truly are off your rocker!"

Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement, "Seriously Prongs, no pun intended mate, you need to put your friends before Lily, first she's not even your girlfriend. Second, she's not even that pretty-"

James' wand was now shoved up against his best friend's throat, "Don't-ever-say-anything-bad-about-Lily-again-or-I-will-Transfigure-you-into-a-Porcupine." he said slowly and menacingly, barely above a whisper. Sirius retracted, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"I think maybe I will sleep in the Head's room tonight," said James boldly, sauntering casually out of the room as if nothing had just happened. He too closed the door, just slightly more refined than Sirius had done.

"Should we get them professional help?" asked Peter tentatively.

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Because they're both mad as hatters."

* * *

James didn't go to the Head's dormitory after all. He sauntered gracefully out of the castle under his Invisibility cloak, and stopped when he got to the side of the lake. It was pouring with rain, but he didn't feel the cold. Ever since he had come of age, things were so much more serious. He would be leaving school next year, still probably besotted with Lily, and be unable to function. He loved her so much, almost too much, and she thought it was just some school boy crush. It wasn't, he thought about a future together, getting married, having babies, a nice house in the country side… lily would never accept any of that, Lily thought James was an immature joker who's sole purpose in life was to annoy people.

James tucked his cloak inside his school robes, it was far too dark out for anybody to see him, and despite the pouring rain, a bright crescent moon was shining from the deep blue sky. James felt for a moment as though the sky had been enchanted like that of the great hall. The great hall…. Crap…. He had a detention tomorrow night for Stupid Sirius' Stupid Food Fight. That boy could be such an idiot sometimes, it wasn't really his fault though, considering the family he came from. James shuddered, not from the cold of the wet rain, but from the thought of Sirius' mother. She was truly ghastly.

James wanted to get away from all the drama of the night, and so transformed into his Animagus. The great black stag from which he gained his nickname, Prongs. James still had the stupid sticky up black hair, the same hazel eyes, and the same cheeky grin as a stag, but he had more grace than as a human, after all, it was hard to be graceful at 6 foot two. He bounded across the grounds, prancing through the wet grass. He stopped suddenly, there was a familiar smell in the air, it was warm and comforting, sweet and refreshing. It was Lily.

James spun around on the spot, looking frantically for the girl whom he sought so desperately. Then he spotted her, down by the side of the lake, sitting in the moonlight on a small log. Why was she sitting out in the rain? Forgetting that he was still an animal, James ran towards Lily. When he got close, he tried to say, 'Why are you here?', but all that came out was a small snort. Lily looked up in awe to see the magnificent stag just a foot from her face. She gazed deep into James' eyes in a way she had never done before. He nuzzled her face, and she stoked his soft nose.

"Hello, beautiful," Lily said soothingly, continuing to stroke James' nose, "Why are you out it the rain?"

James snorted and gave her a look to say 'why are _you_ out in the rain?'

"I know what you're thinking," she continued, apparently having understood James' look, "Why am _I_ out in the rain? I'm a human, I could be inside. Well, I like to come out here and think, and I like the rain, its soothing."

Lily's hair was dripping wet, and her mascara was running down her eyes as though she had been crying. James gave her a sympathetic look, and whined deeply.

"I feel really strange talking to a stag like this, but I suppose you don't really understand, that's what makes you such a good listener." she looked into his eyes again, "You look a lot like _him_. James, he's the reason why I'm out here," James' heart skipped a few beats, _Lily cared!_, "you have _his_ eyes, they're one of his only redeeming features. You have his stupid messy hair too, it would be cute if he didn't ruffle it up all the time, you look like you do that too. I never knew deer could be arrogant…"

James snorted at her and nuzzled her face again, she smelt like peppermints and fresh laundry. It was a comforting smell.

"I mean, I bet he can be really sweet too, I saw him on the train helping Alice's little sister, I never thought he could care about anybody but himself… but then, just when I thought he had grown up over the summer, he goes and starts a food fight! A stupid food fight!"

James snorted to say, 'Hey! That was Sirius' fault!', Lily seemed to understand this message too,

"I know he says it was Sirius' fault, but he _did_ throw a jelly at Severus. I know he turned into a death eater, but he was my friend when we were little. Sirius is half the problem with James anyway, when he's around him, James acts differently, like an arrogant arse-hole really! But when he's alone, and no ones watching him, he seems like a really caring bloke. Ugh! He's so confusing! Sometimes I wish I could just be a deer, then I wouldn't have to worry about it!"

Lily stroked James' back, and then said, "Bye-bye, Prongs." and walked up to the castle.

* * *

"Prongs?" asked Sirius, "Prongs mate, I'm sorry about the other night, you have to talk to me sometime!"

James scowled at him and turned back to his Transfiguration notes. They weren't really Transfiguration notes, it was a list. A list of all the things he wanted to do in the future.

1. Marry Lily

2. Have Lily's babies

3. Names babies Harry, if a boy, and Jasmine, if a girl, continuing the Evans flower-girl tradition

4. Become an Auror

5. Become Head Auror

6. Become Minister for Magic

7. Discover a cure for Werewolf-ism

8. Live in Godric's Hollow, with Lily, baby Harry/Jasmine, and live happily every after.

James sighed deeply, yesterday, he would never have thought any of these things possible, but now, after hearing what Lily had to say about him, there was a tiny glimmer of hope. The bell rang, and James stormed out of the classroom so Sirius couldn't catch up with him, dropping his list on the floor as he went.

_What do you think? Please review!!!! it will really help me with my next chapter, one from Lily's POV, there will only be a few of these, so cherish them!! ly xx_


	4. Rainy Days and Mondays Part Two

Chapter 4: Rainy Days and Mondays

Lily walked slowly back up to the castle, the rain still dripping from her sodden hair down her back, and her face. That stag had such beauty, why on _earth_ had she called it Prongs? That was _James Potter's_ nickname that his stupid friends gave him. Stupid Sirius. Lily really did not like Sirius Black, strutting around like he owned the place! He had no right! And when she told him this he would look sad, and Potter would look at her saying, 'Be nice, he's had a rough few years.' It would take a seriously rough few years to turn someone _that_ arrogant… he was pretty hot though.

Lily got to the Heads dorm, and changed into her pyjamas, forgetting to shower. She fell asleep, and dreamt of that black stag. They were walking through a field in summer, and then she was riding on his back. The smell of the flowers was fresh and comforting, and the sun was blazing on her back. All of a sudden, the stag turned into Potter, and she was on _his_ back. And then they were dancing, and Lily loved it.

Lily awoke with a start. What was wrong with her? She didn't like Potter! He was an arrogant arse-hole who cared for nothing but Quidditch, and Sirius… it was like they were in love or something. Lily pulled her self together, and went to have a shower. Then, she dressed, combed her had, and tied it into a tight chignon. She put on some make-up, straightened her robes, and headed for breakfast to meet Alice and Marlene. She wasn't going to tell them her dream from last night. Definitely not.

One her way to the Gryffindor Common room, Lily passed through the Head's common room. It was a smaller version of the house one, only it had a door to the real common room, rather than to the corridor. There were three comfy armchairs, two desks and a sofa. Lily heard a noise coming from the sofa, she reached for her wand, and slowly crept around to see what it was. She jumped suddenly. It was James.

He looked so innocent in sleep, his hair flattened down, and his glasses askew. Lily wondered why he hadn't taken them off, or had his eyesight permanently corrected in the hospital wing. Surely that was the exact kind of thing James would worry about, looking like a nerd with round glasses. Maybe he had too much confidence to care. Somehow Lily slightly doubted that. James looked so vulnerable, almost like a small child. He must have got in really late last night. She stroked his head, it felt soft like the fur of the stag last night. She sighed, and opened the door leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily jumped again when she got into the common room, as she heard another loud noise. It was a snore, someone was sleeping in hear too. Lily walked over to the sofa which the noise came from, and was startled to see Sirius. He too was sound asleep, why wasn't he in his dorm? Sirius wasn't one to miss sleep in a comfy bed! Sirius' eyes were red and puffy, even as he slept, he looked as though he hadn't slept at all… or he had been crying all night. Why would Sirius be crying? Maybe Potter was right.. Maybe he was having a tough few years…

Lily left him to sleep, and continued on her way to breakfast. Maybe there was more to the Marauders than met the eye.

"Lily-Poo!" Lily heard Alice's call from across the great hall, her best friend was running towards her, "Are you excited for the first day of school?"

Lily gave her a sarcastic look, "Oh Yes! I can't wait!"

"I'll take it you're being sarcastic?"

"No!" said Lily mockingly, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Shut up before I hex you," said Alice as they sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Marlene.

"Hey Lily-Bum," said Marlene cheerfully, "Whats occuring?"

"Nothings 'occurring', Marley," said Lily.

"Something's occurring, Marley," said Alice to Marlene, looking suspiciously at Lily.

"I couldn't agree more, Ali-Pali."

"Lily, seriously, whats wrong?" said Alice.

"Did I hear my name?" the voice of Sirius Black came from somewhere behind Lily, and she looked up into his devilishly handsome face.

"Shut it, Black," she said fiercely, "Just because you have a stupid name, you don't have to annoy us."

"Fine," he sighed, "and you can blame my dear old mum for my 'stupid name', one of the many reasons I wish she would drop dead."

Sirius loped off glumly, and sat down next to three girls in sixth year, flirty unashamedly.

"Ugh, he is such an arse-crack," said Alice.

"Yeah," said Marlene dreamily, "An insanely HOT arse-crack!"

"That's wrong on so many different levels." stated Alice, chucking some toast in Marlene's face.

"I feel sorry for him," said Lily slowly, Alice and Marlene looked at her bewilderedly, but she continued, "I mean, Potters always saying he's had a rough few years, maybe that thing about his mum is true?"

"Maybe," said Alice pensively, "Did you hear about what happened with him and his brother last year?"

Lily and Marlene shook their heads.

"Well, Frank was walking down a corridor from Herbology, and he came across Regulus and Sirius. They were shouting, and Regulus said something about how Sirius' mum had, 'Blasted him off the family tree', apparently Sirius replied, 'wish she could have blasted off her own head'. Regulus tried to hex him, and Sirius shot him with a Stunner, then ran off!"

"Really?" said Marlene, "Poor Regulus!"

"Poor Regulus?" asked Lily, as though she had been the one hit with a stunner, "Poor Sirius! We all know Regulus is a complete twat, he deserved a good punishment!"

"Ooh," said Alice, "sticking up for Mr. Black, are we? James won't be pleased that his best mate is stealing his girl."

"I don't like Sirius Black," said Lily slowly, " and I am _not_ James Potter's girl."

"Fine," said Alice, looking sideways to the doors of the hall, "Speaking of which…"

James Potter had just walked into the great hall, looking tired, ruffled, but still most definitely hot. His hair was tousled in a just-got-out-of-bed way, and his glasses were slightly askew, in a cute way. No! What was Lily doing? The words 'cute' and 'James Potter' did not belong in the same sentence. James sat down at the other end of the table from Sirius, who was still flirting with the sixth year girls, next to Brianna Jones. Brianna was in their year, and the epitome of a blonde bimbo, her boobs were the size of quaffles, and she was good at Quidditch, and a chaser for the Gryffindor team. James was flirting with her.

"Guys," Lily whispered to Alice and Marlene, "Is it me, or is Potter flirting with Boob-Ana Jones?"

Alice glanced surreptitiously over to the two of them, Brianna was practically shoving her boobs in James' face, "Yes, he is definitely flirting with her."

"I thought he was supposed to be madly in love with me?"

"He's a boy, Lils," said Marlene, "They reply to their primal instincts. Anyway, since when do you care?"

"I don't," said Lily through gritted teeth, as she took her timetable from Professor McGonagall, who was handing them out.

"Ugh, double potions first," said Alice, but then she looked at Marlene, who grinned at her, and her face brightened considerably, "On second thoughts, I can't wait to see old Sluggy again!"

* * *

Alice was oddly excited when they got to potions, giggling madly as they waited outside Professor Slughorn's classroom in the Dungeons.

"Will you shut up!" said Lily angrily, when Slughorn finally arrived, and allowed them into the classroom, "Do you have a crush on Sluggy or something?"

"No!" said Alice, hitting Lily with her potions book. She quietened down after that.

"Good Morning class!" boomed Professor Slughorn, grinning widely to them all, "Welcome to your N.E.W.T. year potions class, I hope it will be a productive one! I have arranged the seating plan for you all, so if you would wait a moment…"

Seating Plan! Since when had they had a seating plan? Lily looked at Alice, who shrugged her shoulders. Knowing Lily's luck she would be stuck with Smelly Simon, a Slytherin who always smelt of dragon dung.

"Now," Slughorn continued, "We'll have Miss. Prince and Miss. McKinnon with Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Snape."

Lily saw Severus groan at the thought of having to sit next to some of the marauders for the year, at least he wasn't with Potter though.

"Mr. Potter, you'll be with Mr. Avery, Miss. Greengrass, and Miss. Evans."

Lily's heart stopped, she was with Potter! _She_ was with Potter! Trust her luck! He was worse than Smelly Simon, at least _he_ was quiet, James Potter was arrogant, loud… and annoyingly good-looking… No! Lily thought, Bad Lily! Mentally hitting herself, she sat down at the bench, opposite Potter, and next to Arielle Greengrass. Potter smiled at her from across the table, actually, it was more of a grin, a mischievous, lopsided grin which matched his lopsided glasses. And stupid scruffy hair.

Potter was doing surprisingly badly at portions today, usually he was keen to show off, but today he was cutting up his roots all wrong, and stirring the potion too many times. He was making a complete arse out of himself. Lily chuckled happily to herself, finally Potter could be shown up at something!

"Whats so funny, Evans?" he asked snappily, "Happy I'm doing badly at potions?"

"Yes, actually," replied Lily slyly.

Potter looked slightly offended, but then smiled and said, "Would you like to tutor me this weekend in Hogsmeade?"

"No." replied Lily firmly, "Anyway, this weekend isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, so if you ask me again, I will turn you into that potion you're cocking up!"

"Fine," said Potter casually, continuing to stir his potion _the wrong way_.

Suddenly, there was a load bang, and James' cauldron was on fire. Fully on fire. James cast a quick _Aguamenti _spell, and the flames were gone, not before searing the ends of his messy hair though. Lily thought it had needed cutting anyway.

* * *

Potter was still looking unhappy about his cauldron exploding on Monday, three days later. He was acting like it wasn't his fault! It was his fault! No one _made_ him be bad a potions, he just couldn't accept that he had failed at something for once in his life. Even worse, James Potter was still flirting majorly with Boob-Ana Jones, Lily had no idea why she cared so much, but se just did.

"Its 'coz you like him," sang Alice at breakfast on Monday morning, Marlene sniggered into her cornflakes, then blushed when Sirius looked over at her. He and James were still not talking. It had been four days, they were just being immature now.

"For the last time," said Lily fiercely, "I do not, nor will I ever like James Potter."

Alice looked behind Lily, who saw that Potter was standing behind her. She blushed, and he stalked off glumly, Lily noticed a bunch of lilies hidden behind his back, and she felt incredibly guilty.

"Awww, Lily-Poo," said Marlene sweetly, "I actually think you might have hurt his feelings."

"James Potter doesn't have enough feelings to hurt," snapped Lily, she had no idea why she was so against Potter, when her head was so defensive of him.

"Lily, seriously, this whole 'I hate James Potter' thing has got to stop!" said Alice, "He's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say, he isn't stalking you."

"I would hardly call giving you flowers at breakfast stalking," interjected Marlene, and Lily shot daggers at her.

"If you think I like Potter," Lily said slyly, "I guess you don't mind me telling Ali here that you're in love with Black!"

Marlene blushed, and Alice looked interested in the new gossip, "Ooh! Marley, that's so sweet!"

"I don't like Sirius!" said Marlene weakly.

"Its no use Marls," said Lily, "You've always been an awful liar!"

"Fine," whispered Marlene, "I like him. But you cannot tell anyone!"

Lily made a zipping motion with her lips, and got up from the table, "I'm going to Transfiguration, are you two dolts coming?"

* * *

Lily was sitting next to Sirius Black, of all people, in Transfiguration. Sirius was trying desperately to talk to Potter, who was intent upon ignoring him, and was doodling on a piece of paper.

"So, Sirius," said Lily amicably, if Marlene was in love with him, she had to be nice, "How are you?"

Sirius grumbled and ignored her, turning back to his textbook.

"You _are_ friendly today, Sirius," said Lily pleasantly, "might I ask whats wrong?"

Sirius looked at her shocked, "You really want to know whats wrong?" he asked angrily, Lily nodded, "Whats wrong, is that my so-called best friend had been ignoring me for a few days, and now I'm worried I don't have a home! Okay!"

"Why are those two things even related?" asked Lily, confusedly as the bell rang, and Sirius stalked off out of the classroom. Lily took to follow him, but not before picking up the piece of paper Potter had been doodling on.

Lily rushed up next to Sirius, "Why are those two things related, Sirius? I'm your head girl, I could give you a detention!"

"No you couldn't," said Sirius smartly, "only teachers can do that."

"You're changing the subject, Black," said Lily warningly, "I really do want to know whats actually wrong! Potters always saying 'you've had a rough few years', well I want to know why!"

"Merlin, Lily!" shouted Sirius, "Whats with all these questions?"

"I want to get to know you better."

Sirius sighed, "Those two things are related because I live with James."

"What?" asked Lily, "Why?"

"Because my mum doesn't want me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor Blood-traitor, she even burned me off the family tree."

"How long had this been going on?"

"Few years… I only moved to James' last summer though."

"Your parents can't really hate you though?" asked Lily concernedly.

"Yes," said Sirius sadly, as he wandered off, "They can."

Lily wanted to stop him, but couldn't bring her self to. Only then did she remember the piece of paper she had picked up. She opened it, and found a list in James' neat, swirly writing.

1. Marry Lily

2. Have Lily's babies

3. Names babies Harry, if a boy, and Jasmine, if a girl, continuing the Evans flower-girl tradition

4. Become an Auror

5. Become Head Auror

6. Become Minister for Magic

7. Discover a cure for Werewolf-ism

8. Live in Godric's Hollow, with Lily, baby Harry/Jasmine, and live happily every after.

Lily was stunned. She never knew James could be so caring, or that he thought of anything other than Quidditch. The idea that he thought of a future, a future with Lily, was incredible.

"Hey, Lily-Bum," Lily heard Alice come up behind her, "we've been looking for you. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"James Potter just asked out Boob-Ana Jones."

_Ooh, what is James playing at? Next chapter will be his POV again, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, i'm beginning to think you don't love me :(_

_Thank you to shroomy-eyes, xjessx812, and muggleborn444 for being my ONLY reviewers xxxx  
_


	5. The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 5: The Things We Do For Love

"James Potter!" the shrill cry made James jump out of his armchair, "What on _earth_ are you playing at?"

"What!?" James shouted, his voice was far higher than normal, and he quickly coughed to make up for it, "I mean, _what_!? What have I done?"

Marlene McKinnon looked James straight in the eye, "You know perfectly well what you've done Potter! Asking out Brianna Jones?"

James grinned sheepishly at her, "Ah… that… well, she likes me, and she's fit sooo…"

"Ugh! You are such a boy!" said Marlene angrily.

"Well thank you," replied James, grinning handsomely at her, and she hit him with a cushion, "Ow! That hurt!"

"You're lucky that's all I did! If you weren't so damned hot I would have cursed you into oblivion!" said Marlene, and she stalked off to the girl's dormitories.

"Women…" huffed James, as he sank back into his chair, "I take it you heard all that Moony?"

Remus nodded from the sofa opposite James, "Every word."

"I was about to explain my case to her! Why are all girls so difficult?" said James baffled.

"Its in their nature," Remus explained wisely, "They never know what they want to hear, they get angry no matter what we say to them."

"Why can't I go out with a straightforward girl?" James whined.

"Two reasons," said Remus, "First, you already have a girlfriend, as of ten minutes ago, and Second, a straightforward girl is practically a boy."

"Fine, I'll date one of them then," said James remotely.

"I really don't think you were listening to me Prongs," said Remus, but James had already left the common room.

* * *

James walked slowly to lunch, hoping he didn't run into Lily on the way, he would feel so guilty if he saw her. You see, James wasn't really going out with Brianna, yes she was hot, but she didn't have any personality. Like a Barbie doll. James still wanted Lily, and Brianna was all part of his amazing plan.

"Prongs?" a familiar voice made James angry. Sirius.

"What do _you_ want," James growled crossly.

"I want to talk to you, dumbass," replied Sirius haughtily.

"What gives you the right? I'm still pissed at you, remember?"

"Can you even remember _why_ you're pissed at me?" Sirius said wisely, and James stopped to think for a moment, it looked like hard work.

"No," he replied, and grinned awkwardly at his best friend.

"Good, 'coz I can't either, and I really need to talk to you about a certain rumour circulating these corridors," said Sirius smugly, swishing his long black hair from his eyes.

James nodded, and smirked at Sirius, "Uh-Huh?"

"Is it true that you're going out with Brianna?" asked Sirius.

James nodded again, "How did you hear that so fast?"

"She put up a banner in the great hall," Sirius replied, nearly falling over in a fit of laughter.

"You're joking!"

"No," replied Sirius, "Marauders' Swear," he held out his pinkie finger, which James shook with his own, "and, may I ask, Why? Has your infatuation with Lily Evans ceased to exist?"

"Shut up! It is so not an infatuation," said James, "And Brianna is all part of my brilliant plan to get Miss. Evans to be my girl."

"Good luck with that one mate," said Sirius mockingly, "but dating Boob-Ana Jones isn't such a huge price to pay!"

"Ah," James sighed dramatically, "The things we do for love!"

"Have you been listening to muggle radio again, Prongs?" Sirius asked, as they approached the great hall.

"No," replied James, turning red.

"You Prongs, are both an awful liar, and a complete goon," said Sirius, taking his friends glasses off his face, and making James walk into a pillar.

"Ha-Ha," said James, "make fun of the visually impaired, absolutely hilarious!"

"Why thank you," said Sirius, "but I would personally call your people 'retards'."

Then James sent a particularly good Jinx at him, causing him to shout, "I LOVE JAMES POTTER ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE SLYTHERINS!" as he walked into a hall full of Hogwarts students.

As they entered the great hall, James gasped, Sirius had not been lying about the banner which Brianna had put up. It was huge, the same width as the Gryffindor table, and was hanging from the enchanted ceiling. It was red with great gold letters reading:

**_James Potter, the Gryffindor Lion_**

**_And_**

**_Brianna Jones, his favourite team member_**

**_Are_**

**_OFFICIALLY_**

**_DATING!!!_**

There was a drawing of a lion in one corner, and one of a snitch in the other. Just excellent, thought James, absolutely bloody excellent. If he wasn't so arrogant, James might have dies from embarrassment, luckily this wasn't the case.

This particular display still couldn't draw attention away from Sirius, who was trying desperately to stop shouting long enough to place a counter curse on himself. The entire great hall was staring at him laughing, James put his wand to his neck and said, "_Sonorus_" magically magnifying his voice.

"People in the great hall," he said condescendingly, "I believe you have all seen my dear friend Sirius Black, making an arse out of himself in public. Let this be a warning to any of you who think that taking away _my_ glasses, and calling me a retard is a funny joke. It isn't people! I need my glasses to see! Plus they make me look super-sexy, hands up all those who agree!" Almost all the girls in the school put up their hands, and James turned a dashing shade of red, "Hands up who thinks that this cretin here had learned his lesson?" again, all the girls held up their hands, "Ok, _Quietus!_" and his magnified voice turned normal again.

James waved his wand, causing Sirius to stopshouting his undying love for Slytherins and James in front of the hall.

"JAMES POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sirius roared at him, taking out his wand, and levitating James' glasses off his face completely this time, "Ha-Ha! I have them now, and not even your amazing Quidditch skills can get them back, now you're blind!"

The entire Slytherin table erupted in applause, and James ran towards Sirius, however, without his glasses he couldn't see properly, and therefore fell over on top of a first year. This time the hall erupted in laughter at James, who turned red, and ran out of the hall quickly to avoid tripping over anyone else.

* * *

"_Accio Glasses_" he said desperately when he was safely outside of the great hall. The black rimmed glasses came zooming towards him, and poked him straight in the eye, "Ow!"

"James?" he heard a friendly voice from behind him, "James, are you alright?"

James turned around, expecting to see Brianna, but instead seeing Lily Evans. James turned a deep shade of red, he was all for Lily seeing him being bad at potions, but public humiliation because of his glasses was not something he was fond of. They were a bit of a sore spot for him, as he had been bullied by his cousins for them as a child.

" 'm fine," James said to Lily glumly, looking into her emerald green eyes, "Just don't like people taking my glasses."

Lily laughed, "Since when have _you_ ever been embarrassed by anything?" she asked him, looking into his eyes deeply.

"Since I was little," said James gawkily, "I was made fun of 'coz of those stupid glasses, its just a sore spot I guess…"

Lily looked at him pityingly, like he was a small child, although he was a good few inches taller, "I know what you mean, if anyone calls me 'ginger' I wouldn't hex them, I'd probably just cry."

James laughed at this, "but you're not ginger, you have red hair, not orange!"

"Shut up, four eyes," she replied, but James frowned at her, "Was that in bad taste?"

James nodded at her dejectedly, and said, "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd have something to say about Brianna?"

"Oh, I do," said Lily wickedly, "But right now you look like you need a friend, and since Sirius isn't doing the job properly, I thought I would step in."

James grinned, they were near the portrait of the Fat Lady now, and despite having not eaten any lunch, he wasn't hungry. Lily leant over and hugged him, and he hugged her back. She smelled warm and comforting, and her hug was soft and caring. He bent down, until their faces were almost touching. Lily leant towards him too, their lips were centimetres apart, and then…

"James!" a shout came from the bottom of the nearby stairs, and Lily pulled away quickly.

"Bye James," she whispered, and he sighed. Another almost perfect moment of his life, ruined by the arrival of Sirius Black.

"James! Prongs!" Sirius' cries were beginning to sound desperate.

"I'm over here you complete loon," James shouted back, and Sirius appeared in front of him in almost an instant.

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely, "I forgot about your glasses thing…"

" 's ok," said James awkwardly, he didn't want to tell Sirius about his moment with Lily, he might ruin it by telling her he knew, "I made you say you loved Slytherins, that's just as bad."

"Worse," Sirius said gravely, "But really Prongs, you're nearly 18, you don't think you could either grow out of your insecurity, or just get contacts?"

James gave him a disapproving look and said, "What if I told you to talk not your mum?"

"I'd say no effing way," Sirius replied instantly.

"Well, I'd say the same to yours then," James replied simply, "Jelly-Fish Eggs."

"What?" Sirius asked bewilderedly, "Jelly-Fish Eggs? Why would I say that?"

"Because it's the password you simpleton!" said a new voice, it was the Fat Lady, "Now get inside before I lock you two boys out permanently!"

They did just that, and ran into the Gryffindor common room as if they were two first years running from Filch.

"I thought you two weren't talking?" Peter asked as James and Sirius slouched into a sofa by the fire.

"We weren't, but then I stole James' glasses-" started Sirius, but he was interrupted but Remus.

"You stole James' glasses?" he asked amazedly, "I'm surprised that you aren't dead! Or that he isn't crying!"

"Hey!" said James annoyed, "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, Prongs," said Remus, "You definitely are."

"I saw Evans running to her dorm earlier," Peter said to break the silence, "Did either of you two see her?"

"No," James said almost too quickly, "Why would I have seen Evans? I mean, I'm going out with Brianna, I can't go around talking to random girls!"

"Okay…" said Peter, turning red, he was ever so slightly scared of James, even if he was a woos about glasses.

"Speaking of Brianna," said Sirius, "Shouldn't you be snogging her face off right now?"

"Ah," said James, "I haven't told these two my plan yet. And let me warn you, its completely foolproof."

"We've heard that before," said Remus, "and last time you said it your hair was green for a week."

* * *

_Aww, what did you think of James finally showing his sensitive side? And what about that bit of J/L bonding? They'll be getting together in a few chapters yet.... PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have any ideas, they would be appriciated!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers : Fiona, sullsterr, pwg7hogwarts, shroomy-eyes, ariel, omgitsjessicuhh and muggleborn444... STILL ONLY EIGHT REVIEWS PEOPLE!! KEEP THEM COMING_

_xoxo_

_Mirandoo xx  
_


	6. Lifes Not Fair

Chapter 6: Life's not Fair

"No! Sir that's not fair!" James protested to Professor Slughorn in potions.

"Mr. Potter, Life is not Fair! Now, will you please get back to your Pepper-Up potion, before I put the Head Boy in detention," snapped Professor Slughorn angrily.

James slumped back into his stool. One of his plans to get Lily was now down he toilet. He had been told to ask Snape for tutoring help. _SNAPE!_ That was about as likely as Peter becoming a death eater, not at all likely in James' words. Now his only hope of getting her was to use Brianna and play the jealousy card. Only problem was, he and Lily hadn't talked since the almost-kiss, which he still hadn't told Remus, Sirius or Peter about. He didn't quite know why, but he knew them would ruin his plan.

A small piece of paper floated down in front of James, narrowly missing his cauldron. He opened it slowly, and there were neat words etched in swirly writing, _Don't worry, baby, I'll be here for you…_ James looked up to see who it had come from, he glanced fleetingly at Lily, wishing, hoping it would be her, however, she was still engrossed in her Pepper-Up potion, oblivious to James' sorrow. He continued to search the room, until he spotted Brianna sitting at a desk nearby. However she managed to get in for N.E.W.T level potions, James had no idea, she was thick a plank.

Brianna blew him a kiss, which he caught and pretended to cherish. The second he turned around though, he threw it into the fire. He grinned in spite of himself, it seemed Lily had finally noticed him now.

"What are you smiling about Potter?" she asked haughtily, looking distastefully at him.

"Nothing," James replied coolly, "Nothing that you'd care about anyway. After all, we haven't spoken in a week."

Lily huffed loudly and turned back to her potion, James did the same in turn, he however, managed to explode his again. This earned him another detention, why on earth was he still head boy? Shouldn't Dumbledore just give his badge to Remus, it's rightful owner? James sighed, and begun to clear up his potions, looking simply ecstatic at the idea of potions tutoring with Snivellus Snape.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius caught up with James as he stormed out of the dungeons, "Prongs, wait!"

James rounded on his friend, Sirius was rather intimidated by James, as he was several inches taller and far stronger than he was, he could snap Sirius in half like a twig. James was not someone to cross.

"What do you want this time, Padfoot?" he said irritably, "'coz if you want to take my glasses again, you can have them," he took off his wire framed glasses and chucked them at Sirius, who dropped them on the floor, where they smashed, "and if you have another _brilliant_ plan then fire away, because your last one is working out just excellently!"

"Oi!" said Sirius angrily, "I know I was a prat yesterday, but there's no need to go on about it, and break your own glasses! Plus, that plan was the girls' idea, not mine, they thought that Lily was bound to be your tutor!"

"You were wrong then, weren't you!" said James, as he stormed off towards Transfiguration, leaving Sirius behind utterly confused.

"What just happened?" he turned around to ask Marlene, who was standing near by.

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew, Sirius."

* * *

James didn't go to Transfiguration, he was too angry to even think about casting a spell. What was Slughorn's problem? Why had he paired him with Snape? James knew that he had to come up with an amazing prank to make sure he and Snape were split up… he headed towards the Head's Common room, as he knew it would be good place to think. Lily would never skip lessons, and she was the only other allowed into this room.

James sat down on one of the two sofas by the fire, and jumped when he heard the soft hoot of an owl behind him. He leapt up, and went over to it, recognising it as his mother's owl, Lenora. Why would his mother be writing to him? She hadn't done that since third year… unless something bad had happened, like when his Grandfather died. James gulped as he took the letter from the bird's leg, and opened the window for her to fly home.

James opened the envelope carefully, his hands shaking, and began to read:

_Dear James,_

_I am writing to tell you of a horrible accident which occurred last night at our house in Somerset. Your father was home alone for the evening, as I was out with some of the girls. While I was out, a stranger came to call at the mansion. It was a Death Eater, James. He attacked the house, and the entire east wing (Including you bedroom, I'm afraid) was destroyed. He didn't kill your father, but he is now in St. Mungo's, and can't remember anything from the past 50 years of his life. I'm scared for him James, the doctors say he may not make it to Christmas._

_All my love, _

_Mother xx_

James' eyes were of the brink of tears. James never cried. Not even when his last grandparent died. He had never been very close with his father, who was an Auror at the Ministry. His father had always been away on business of some kind, and James only saw him about three times a year, what with school and everything. He felt incredibly guilty that he was more upset about his room than about his father, his dying father who couldn't remember him or his mother. James wanted to punch himself for being so selfish, yet didn't want to give himself the gratitude.

How could he have been thinking about stupid Snivelly when his house was destroyed and his father dying? How could he have been so shallow? He tried to pull himself together so that he could go to Transfiguration. He had to tell Sirius, James' father was like a father to him too. James tucked the tear stained letter into the pocket of his robes, wiped his red eyes on his sleeve, sniffed loudly, and set off for his lesson. Pranking Snape was now the last thing on his mind.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor," James choked gruffly when he finally arrived in Transfiguration.

"And so you should be, Potter," Professor McGonagall said stiffly, "You are hardly setting an example as head boy."

"Why don't you give it to Remus then?" James asked quietly, but McGonagall couldn't hear him.

"Prongsie?" Sirius said as James sat down beside him, "James, are you alright? You're not _crying_ are you? Even you aren't a big enough woss to cry over Snape being your partner!"

"Shut up, Okay." James said stiffly.

"Then whats up mate?" Sirius asked, there was genuine conviction in his voice, "You didn't even cry when your granddad died? Whats gotten into you?"

James dug into his pockets and fished out the letter which his mother had sent him, he gave it to Sirius, who began to read it carefully, his face falling with every word.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" he said loudly when he finished reading.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly, "Passing notes, I see, you know what my policy on note passing is."

James looked as though he might burst into tears again, he knew exactly what McGonagall's rule on note passing was. He had learnt it in fourth year when he had been passing notes about Lily, which his Transfiguration professor had read to the entire class.

"No, Professor, please!" James said, his voice quivering, "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly, Potter!" said McGonagall sternly, "_Accio Potter's note!_"

The little piece of paper zoomed into the teacher's hand, and James' face fell as she began to read,

"_Dear James, _Very formal for class notes, Mr. Black!" McGonagall laughed and continued to read, " _I am writing to tell you of a horrible accident which occurred last night at our house in Somerset. _I never knew you two lived together!

_Your father was home alone for the evening, as I was out with some of the girls. While I was out, a stranger came to call at the mansion. It was a Death Eater, James. He attacked the house, and the entire east wing (Including you bedroom, I'm afraid) was destroyed. He didn't kill your father, but he is now in St. Mungo's, and can't remember anything from the past 50 years of his life. I'm scared for him James, the doctors say he may not make it to Christmas. _

_All my love, _

_Mother xx_" and McGonagall's face fell, turning white as she finished the letter. The entire class was hanging on her every word, and James was burying his face in his hands, hoping she wouldn't read on.

"Right," McGonagall said briskly, "Class dismissed… Except for you two, Potter and Black… to the front please."

The class filed out of the room slowly, leaving James and Sirius sitting in their desks at the back.

"To the front boys," she repeated sternly, "NOW!"

The two boys leapt up and ran to the front of the class room. James' eyes were still pink, and Sirius looked incredibly guilty.

"James, I take it that this isn't some code which you and Mr. Black have created," said McGonagall, James nodded, "And I take it that this is infact a letter from your mother, informing you of a death eater attack on your house?"

James nodded again.

"And I take it that I just read this note to your entire class, mocking it throughout?" she asked, her face was now ghostly white. James nodded a third time, "James, I am truly sorry. I had no idea, if I had known I would have never…"

"'s okay," James said flatly, "They would have found out anyway, it was better they found out sooner rather than later."

McGonagall looked pensive for a moment, "If I could take points away from my self I would, however I think I will just allow you both the rest of the day off, Sirius, I am aware that you have been living at the Potter's house for a year, am I correct?" Sirius nodded, "Right, Okay, you are dismissed."

The boys walked slowly to the door, neither wanting to look at the other.

* * *

James spent the rest of that day down at the Quidditch Pitch, he felt as though he could really relax on a broomstick, then and when he was in his Animagus. He loved the feeling of the wind flowing through his untidy black hair, and the speed making his eyes go bleary behind his recently repaired glasses. He felt like a bird soaring high above the students below, who were ants compared to him. James had almost forgotten why he wasn't in lessons that afternoon, and when he remembered, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. His father.

Harold Potter had been the first one to buy him a broomstick, and the first to teach him to ride it. That was before he had become Head of the Auror department and been too busy for James. James had been six when his dad came home from Diagon Alley with a brand new Comet 130. It wasn't the fasted broom, but to James it was the best in the world. He had spent summers just riding around in the fields near his house with his friend when he was little, Antonin. He had played Quidditch every day, all day. Then his dad had been promoted, and James never really saw him, or spoke to him. And now he was dying.

James swore to himself that when he had a son (hopefully with Lily) he would always be there for him, teach him to fly, take him to Hogwarts, and never ever leave him.

_aww, poor James :( please review, or i won't update agian!!! love you all xxx_


	7. Make It Through

Chapter 7: Make it Through

October was fast approaching, as was the first Quidditch match of the season. This wasn't good news for Gryffindor, as their captain was currently in a spiral of family-related depression. He would disappear at night, and only James himself knew where he went. Sometimes even James didn't know, he would transform into his Animagus and run about the forest, letting his primal instincts take over until morning, when he would go back to his dorm, change into his school robes, and go to lessons. He hadn't slept properly in a week, and his grades, as well as his looks, were suffering because of it.

"James," Sirius said, "You need to look at the positives, your dad isn't dead. They could still save him."

James looked angrily at Sirius, and continued eating his cornflakes. His hair was messier than it had ever been in his life, and his robes were in need of a good wash.

"What I need, Padfoot," said James sourly, "is for you three to get off my case. I have to spend tonight with Snape, my dads dying in Hospital, and the entire school knows, and keeps giving me sympathetic looks, I don't need sympathy."

"We get that your life sucks at the moment," said Sirius, and James gave him a not-helping look, "but we all have our problems, Moony has his furry-little-problem, and I have my god-awful mother."

"At least she's not dying," said James bitterly.

"I wish she was," said Sirius, without thinking.

"Take it back," said James, who's wand was up against Sirius' throat again.

"Fine," Sirius threw his hands up in surrender, "I take it back."

"Good," James slumped back onto the bench in the great hall and continued to play with his cornflakes, when he was done, he grabbed his books and sauntered out of the great hall.

"We need to do something," said Remus.

"But, what? He's been moping around for a week, and still nothing we do can cheer him up," said Sirius grumpily, he didn't like having his best friend so gloomy the whole time, "and if we don't do something soon, we'll loose the Quidditch against Slytherin, James is captain!"

"Ugh," said a voice from behind him, "trust Sirius Black to think of Quidditch when his best-mate is depressed."

Lily Evans had just walked past, she swished her hair, and walked out of the hall with a Ravenclaw girl called Mary McDonald.

"What was that?" Peter asked the other two.

"That, my dear Wormy," said Sirius, "was Evans showing concern for our dear friend Prongs, thus proving, his plan is working."

Remus and Sirius high-fived, and thought they could hear a comment of, "Why are those boys _so_ immature?" coming from the direction of Alice Prince.

That morning, Remus had Arithmancy, one of the only lessons he didn't share with James, Sirius and Peter, who all took Herbology instead. Sirius and Peter left late from breakfast, and so arrived late to their lesson, where they found James partnered with Lily. Lily! That was as unlikely as finding Sirius living in a cave and eating rats. James gave Sirius a hopeful look, he had cheered up considerably since breakfast, but there was still a sadness in his eyes.

"So, Potter," Lily said kindly, "How are you?"

"How do you think I am, Lily?" he said curtly.

"I was trying to be nice Potter, you don't have to act like a git about it. If you want, I'll partner with Marlene instead-"

"No," James said, louder than he meant to, "don't go Lily, I like talking to you… we haven't really talked since that time by the portrait…"

"Yes," said Lily thoughtfully, "that was interesting… but I wanted to ask about your father, you should hear the rumours that are flying around."

"Yeah," said James, with a mournful chuckle, "Like what?"

"Well, I…I mean… things like… you were the one who attacked him… and that You-Know-Who himself went and used the Killing Curse on him, but he survived-"

"I assure you Lily, no member of my family has ever, or will ever survive the killing curse," James said, almost grinning, "and as for me attacking him, well, I haven't seen him since July, so that's very unlikely."

"What did happen? Was it just what happened in that letter which McGonagall read out in Transfiguration?"

"Pretty much," James said, rocking forwards and backwards on his feet, "I haven't actually spoken to my mum since I got that letter. Its like she's avoiding me, or something."

"I doubt it, James," said Lily kindly, "She's probably just pre-occupied."

James' face was now in a full blown smile, it was nearly touching his ears.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You called me James," said James happily, "You never call me James."

Lily blushed furiously, "Well, we could make it more permanent?"

"I'd like that, Lily," James said, moving closer to Lily, until they were almost touching. Lily leaned forwards and gave James a hug.

"Oh!" the angry voice of Professor Sprout broke the two from their trance, "You two love-birds, break it up, and get back to picking Bubotuber Berries!"

Lily and James broke apart right away, but not before Lily could whisper in James' ear, "You're going to make it through, James."

James was so red he felt like he could explode. He never got this embarrassed, ever, but somehow Lily just made him all tingly inside. Her breath was warm, and made his skin tickle. James smiled to himself, he was going to make it through.

* * *

"Padfoot!" he called after Sirius at the end of Herbology, "Wait up!"

"What do you want now, Prongs?" Sirius asked rudely, "Want to shout at me again?"

"No, actually, I wanted to apologise for snapping at you," James said sheepishly.

"And pulling your wand on me?" Sirius added.

"No, that you deserved," James said, ruffling the shorted boy's hair.

"Oi, Prongs mate, you know never to touch the hair," said Sirius, who was now combing his hair with his fingers.

"Sorry," James said, awkwardly, "Wanna hug?"

"Are we men or not?" Sirius asked, grinning at him.

"Yes we are," said James, "and men hug!"

James gave Sirius a bone crushing hug, and pretended to cry with emotion.

"Grow a pair, you two," said a snide voice from nearby.

"Shame you can't," Sirius said to Severus Snape, who scowled, "now if you would excuse us, we have to go and be mature."

"When have you two _ever_ been mature?" Remus asked, as he caught up with them.

"Shut it, you," Sirius said, "I was trying to make a point!"

"Not a very convincing one," said Remus.

"I thought I told you to shut it!" said Sirius angrily, and Remus made a zipping motion on his lips.

"Hey guys!" a squeaky voice said happily.

"Hey Wormy," said James, ruffling the short boy's hair.

"Someone's perked up a bit," said Peter, giggling.

"Tell me about it," said Sirius, "I wonder if it has a certain something to do with a certain Miss. Evans?"

"This has nothing to do with Lily," James said huffily.

"Lily? When did it stop being just _Evans_?" Sirius asked impertinently.

"In Herbology," said James, blushing slightly.

"_Oh_!" said Sirius dramatically, "Is _that_ why she was whispering in your ear?"

"_What_!?" said Remus eagerly, "Since when were they even speaking?"

"We were talking about my dad," James said dejectedly, "Something _we_ seem incapable of doing."

"We just prefer the funner side of life!" said Sirius.

"Well, sometimes life isn't always fun, you of all people should know that Padfoot," said James bitterly.

"You know, 'funner' isn't even a word, the correct term is 'more fun'," said Remus.

"Who said you could talk again?" asked Sirius.

"Ummm," said Remus, pretending to think, "I think that it was your mum!"

"Please, no your mum jokes, Moony," said Sirius, "they won't work with me."

"Fine," said Remus, acting grumpy like a small child who had just lost their favourite toy. The bell rang loudly, and the black cloaked students begun to rush around.

"Don't we have lessons?" Peter piped up.

"Since when has that made a difference to these two animals?" Remus said weakly.

"We have frees anyway," said James, "I love being a seventh year."

"Don't forget that you're head boy too," said Sirius, "You could give Snivels a detention!"

"I think I might do just that," said James, "its exactly what I need to lighten my mood."

"Before you do anything though, Prongs," said Sirius, "you need to shave and comb your hair, you look dreadful."

"I'll shave," said James, "but you really should have learnt that brushing my hair makes no difference."

* * *

So the two headed off to the common room, as Remus and Peter hurried to their lessons. It was odd for the other students to see Sirius and James walking together again, the terrible-twosome, James Potter and Sirius Black had been split up for over a week. Second and third years walked around them, avoiding them as if they would be hurt if they got too close. Luckily for them, James and Sirius had only one target, a greasy-haired Slytherin by the name of Severus. Unluckily for someone, that greasy-haired Slytherin happened to cross their path.

"Look!" said Sirius excitedly, "Its Prince Snivellus! Long time no see, Snivels!"

"What do you want, Black?" Snape said boredly.

"Detention, Snivels," said James proudly, "for being a greasy-git!"

"You can't give detentions, Potter," said Snape, as if he was confirming it for himself.

"Oh yes I can," said James smugly, flashing his badge, "I'm head boy, remember?"

"How could I forget?" said Snape nastily, "Whoever made you head boy must have been some kind of inbreed!?"

"So it was you Snivels?" asked James, "I never knew they gave idiots like you so much power? Huh…"

"At least I'm not a pure-blood," said Snape, "you people are about as inbred as you can get!"

"Ooh, Snivels," said Sirius, giving him a warning look, "The Dark Lord will not be happy when we tell him that, will he?"

"The Dark Lord would not trust the word of a blood-traitor and a mud-blood lover!" said Snape angrily.

"50 points from Slytherin for that foul mouth, Snivellus!" said James, "Wash your mouth out! _Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubble burst from Snape's mouth, and he appeared to choke on them, doubling over, he tried to hex James, but Sirius got there first, "_Expelliarmus_!" he cried, and Snape's wand shot from his hand, landing on the other side of the corridor.

"JAMES POTTER!" an angry voice came from behind him, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Lily pointed her wand at Snape, and bubbles stopped coming from his mouth, Sirius tried to protest, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Shove off Black!" she shouted at Sirius, who immediately ran from the corridor, he didn't like to cross Lily, "You too Snape!" she shouted at Snape, who also sprinted from her sight.

"Lily, I can explain!" James said hurriedly.

"Explain what, Potter?" Lily asked furiously, "Just when I thought you had deflated your fat head, you go and pull a stunt like this! Hardly very original either, you did the same thing in fifth year!"

"He insulted Sirius, and you," James defended.

"How very _noble_ of you, Potter," Lily said sarcastically, "I'm such a damsel in distress you need to defend me when I'm not there!"

"Yes I do!" said James, his voice cracking slightly, "I love you Lily, I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you!"

"I-" Lily didn't quite know what to say to this, and blushed deeply, "You shouldn't have abused your power as head boy to punish Snape, we all know he's a git."

"Glad to see we're on the same wave-length, Lily," James said, grinning.

"See you 'round, Potter," Lily said, turning to leave, but James put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"We had an agreement, Lils," he said quickly, and she seemed to remember. Without noticing, their bodies got closer together, until they were almost touching.

"And what was that, _Potter_?" she asked seductively.

"Well…" James started, but he never got to finish his sentence, as Lily kissed him full on the lips. It was explosive, like his tongue was on fire. He had never been to happy in all his life, and all that existed in the world was him and Lily, their bodies pressed up against each other, her lips on his… and then it stopped, Lily pulled away from him, and sighed heavily.

"See you 'round, _James_," she said, waving slightly as she sauntered down the corridor. James didn't know what to do, so he sat down against the wall, head swimming.

_AH!!! what do you think of it? REVIEW and make me feel better!!_

_REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW__REVIEW__REVIEW __REVIEW_


	8. Possibility

Chapter 8: Possibility

"Prongs?" shouted Sirius, returning to the corridor, "Prongs, are you alive?"

"Over here, Padfoot," said James, still leaning against the wall.

"What did she do to you?" asked Sirius, "You look ill!"

"She kissed me Padfoot," James said dreamily, "Properly."

"Wow," said Sirius quietly, "No wonder you look ill, you must be hallucinating."

"I'm not hallucinating!" said James angrily, "Lily Evans just came and snogged me!"

"Fine," said Sirius, throwing his hands up in surrender, "Fine, whatever you say…"

"She did!" said James stubbornly.

"I never said she didn't," said Sirius, "Now, lets get you back to the common room."

"She did!" James said again.

"Of course," Sirius said soothingly, as though he thought his best friend was crazy. But James wasn't crazy, and Lily Evans really had just come up and kissed him. It truly was a miracle.

"Tantella Rubella," said Sirius to the fat lady.

"That one doesn't look too well," she said, pointing at James' woozy expression

"I don't think he is very well, mam," said Sirius, as he walked through the portrait hole, dragging James by one arm.

"I'm fine, Padfoot," said James, straightening himself out, "I'm going to go and shower, and then I'll organise a Quidditch schedule."

"Finally the old Prongs is back," said Sirius, grinning, "Quidditch, hexing Snivellus, and obsessing over Evans!"

"I'm not obsessing," said James, "she was the one who kissed me!"

"Of course she did," said Sirius, "Now go have a shower, you stink!"

"Eat dung," said James, as he disappeared through a second portrait hole towards the Head's bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck, he was probably going to go out with Lily. Lily, Evans…. Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams who he'd been chasing after for years had finally fallen into his web, and he was going to keep her there. The girl he loved was finally his.

The water was warm, and James enjoyed it, he hadn't showered in several days. His life was finally back in order, and he could win the Quidditch match on Saturday, and do well in his exams, and marry Lily and…. SHIT!

Someone had just come into the bathroom, and James knew who it was, there was only one person who it could be. Lily. Lily had just walked in on James in the shower. Where he was naked. Worse than that, she was staring at him as he grabbed a towel to cover himself up.

"Shit, Lily," he said exasperatedly, "You knew I was in here! Why in the name of Merlin's Saggy left testicle did you come in?"

"Sorry," she said airily, "My mind was on other things… Bye."

She hurried back to the door, smiling to herself. She had gone in on purpose, she had wanted to _see_ what she had just kissed, and she was impressed. Lily was blushing profusely, but she didn't care. The other girls were right, James Potter was hot, and he had eyes only for her!

* * *

James finished in the shower and dressed quickly, he didn't quite know what to do, should he go and find Lily to ask her what had happened? Or should he leave it? Unfortunately, he soon found out he would have to go to see Lily sooner that he expected to.

_Hogwarts Halloween Dance_

_A one-off event to be organised by your Heads Of School_

_31st__ October, in the great hall_

_Dress to be chosen by Lily Evans and James Potter_

The sign was posted on the Head's common room notice board, and James sighed. He had not anticipated such a soon meeting with Lily, oh well… maybe he could ask her to the ball…

"James?" the singing voice rang down the stairs like the voice of an angel, "Are you down there?"

"Yeah!" he called back to her, "I need to talk to you, actually."

That had made it sound as though James wanted to talk to Lily about what had just happened in the shower. Which he most definitely did not, infact, there was nothing on earth he wanted to talk to her _less_ about. The sound of her soft footfalls on the stairs was drawing closer, and James gulped as the shock of red hair swung around the column.

"What about?" Lily asked breezily, "I'm really sorry for what I-"

"Don't," said James, "Just don't, I want to pretend that never happened, okay?"

"Okay," said Lily, "But if that wasn't it, what was it?"

"This," said James, pointing to the sign about the Halloween dance.

"Uh-huh," said Lily, looking at the poster, "Well, we need to get organising," she said briskly, "Arrange a theme, a band, and a dress code."

"Yup," said James, "Any ideas?"

"Well," said Lily, "I think we should organise a time when the two of us should sit down, and go through it logically."

"How about next Hogsmeade weekend?" said James, grinning dashingly.

"Give it a rest," said Lily, pushing against his shoulder, "I'll see you this evening, okay. Meet here at eight o'clock."

"It's a date," said James, smirking at her.

"No its not," said Lily, before walking back up to her dorm. James continued to grin to himself, before grabbing his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and going to lunch.

* * *

"Alright?" said Brianna, as James walked into the great hall for lunch.

"Yeah…" said James, not really looking at her, he couldn't remember if they were broken up or not.

"When's Quidditch practice?" she asked flirtatiously, "I wanted to know 'coz-"

"I did tell you we broke up, right?" asked James, and Brianna looked slightly affronted.

"No!" she said, half confused, half angry, "I just thought you were upset, not that we were broken up!"

"Well, we are," James said quickly, as they walked towards the Gryffindor table, "I kissed Lily, so I suppose I cheated on you," he said, and Brianna gasped, "_shame_…" he added sarcastically. Before he knew it he had received a full-blown slap across the face.

"You-are-a-bastard-James-Potter!" she shouted through gritted teeth, "I can't believe I ever went out with you!"

"Well then," James said coolly, "I suppose we have _one_ mutual feeling then."

Brianna screamed exasperatedly, and walked huffily over to join her friends at Gryffindor table, several people had turned to watch now, and looked angrily at James as he walked past, clasping his slowly reddening cheek. One person not giving him evil looks was Sirius, who was wooping and cheering at him.

"Prongs, you got _told_!" he shouted as James sat down next to him, Peter and Remus.

"Can I have some ice for my cheek?" James said, still holding his face, "That actually really hurt."

"My mans never been slapped before?" said Sirius, "Aw, poor baby!"

"Just because you're a womanising bastard, doesn't mean everybody is," said Remus, "and anyway, Lily slapped James once, didn't she?"

"Yes," said James, and he appeared to drift off into a dream-like state, remembering what was to him a very happy time, while Sirius sat sulking.

"Are you actually remembering that fondly?" asked Remus.

"Any moment spent with my Lily-flower is a moment spent fondly," said James, grinning handsomely.

"Speaking of which," said Sirius, perking up considerably, "are you going to tell Moony what happened in the corridor?"

"Hey," said James, "I thought you didn't believe me about that?"

"Things change… people change," said Sirius in a falsely-dramatic voice.

"Just tell us what happened before Peter wets himself!" said Remus, glancing at the boy sitting next to him, who was bouncing up and down in his chair. He blushed, before sitting still and staring at James.

"Lily snogged James!" Sirius blurted out before James could get a word in edgeways.

"Oi!" said James angrily, "That wasn't yours to tell!"

"WHAT!?" said Remus, more loudly than he meant to, "I mean, what?"

"Lily and James were fighting in the corridor right after we hexed Snivellus-" Sirius began, but was cut off by Remus.

"Wait, have we just travelled back in time to fifth year? My time-machine works! Yes!"

"Oh shut up," said James, slapping the werewolf on the head with his hand.

"And then when I came back, they were snogging!" said Sirius excitedly.

"No we weren't!" said James, and everyone turned to look at him, "Well, at least Padfoot didn't see us snogging… she left before he could."

"So we have only your word on this?" asked Remus, looking dubious.

"Yes." said James.

"Well, how can we know you're telling the truth?" asked Remus.

"C'mon, Moony," said James, "When have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"Plenty of times," said Remus, "I can give you a list if you like, there was the time-"

"No," said James, cutting him off, "No list needed, thank-you."

"Well, then, we'll have to ask her!" said Peter.

"No you wont!" said James, "you three leave her be…"

* * *

Eight o'clock that evening couldn't have come soon enough for James, he had been simply ecstatic throughout Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had had to tell him to calm down, or leave the classroom. James changed out of his robes straight after supper and was in the Head's common room at 7.45.

"Hey Lils," he said as she came down the stairs, and surprisingly, she didn't protest to the nickname.

"Hi James," she said, smiling charmingly at him, "Good afternoon?"

"Simply wonderful, thank-you," he replied, "And you?"

"Not so good," said Lily sadly, "I got a letter from my sister."

"Shes a muggle, isn't she?" James asked kindly, as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Yeah," Lily sighed, "and the worst kind too."

"There isn't really a _bad_ kind of muggle," said James, as Lily snuggled closer to him, which made him jump as she touched him.

"You haven't met my sister and her _fiancée_," said Lily, sighing heavily.

"Is that what the letter was about?" James asked, "Your sister getting engaged?"

"Yeah," she replied, "And she was explaining her wedding arrangements."

"Whats so bad about that?" asked James.

"Read the letter," said Lily, handing him a piece of paper which was slightly wet and crinkled, it was clear Lily had cried when she read the letter.

James began to read:

_Lily,_

_I hope you're doing well at your _freak_ school this term. I hope that idiot who was stalking you is still annoying you as much as possible, and that your _freak-stick_ backfires on you and scars your face, or singes your _awful _hair. I was writing to let you know that Vernon and I are engaged, and that we will be getting married next summer._ My friend Amanda _will be my _only_ bridesmaid, and hopefully daddy will give me away (if he's well enough, if I didn't know better, I'd swear it was you and your _unnatural habits_ which caused his heart problems). _

_I will unfortunately see you at Christmas, but until then, don't kill yourself,_

_Petunia_

James was shocked by the underlying cruel note of Lily's sister's letter, "I can't understand how any relation of your's could be so cruel," he said, kissing Lily lightly on the forehead, which again she didn't object to either, "you're the kindest person I know."

"You do know how to cheer someone up, you know James," said Lily, smiling tearfully at him, "Its just, when I was little, Tuney and I would always say we'd be each other's bridesmaids, and live in the same neighbourhood, so our kids could grow up together. Now I'm sure no child of mine will grow up anywhere near Petunia or her walrus of a fiancée!"

"Is he really a walrus?" James asked, laughing slightly.

"He's twenty-two, must weigh twenty stone, and has a bushy moustache," said Lily.

"What could _anyone normal_ see in him?" James asked himself.

"Petunia is not anyone _normal_," Lily said bitterly, "Anyway, we should get planning on the Halloween dance!"

"Okay," said James, "I've had some ideas."

"Fire away with them," said Lily, leaning against his chest so she could hear his heart beat.

"Well, I thought we could get Scouting for Witches to play," he said, and Lily nodded in agreement, "my dad knows the lead singers parents…" he trailed off, remembering that his dad was in hospital, "if he's well enough that is…"

"Uh-huh," said Lily, "and I thought we should do a classic muggle fancy-dress party, you know, when they all dress up like mythical creatures."

"Uh-huh," said James, making Lily laugh a little, "but instead of 'mythical' creatures, people have to dress as muggles and muggles from books and those pictures which move…"

"Films," said Lily.

"Yeah, films," said James, "I went to see one with Sirius once, it was called _James Bond_."

"I think I went to see that one with Tuney a few summers ago," said Lily, "so we're agreed, Scouting for Witches will be the band, and it will be 'muggle' themed."

"Yup," said James, "I'm so lucky to have you Lily."

"You too James." said Lily.

To any onlookers, the two teenagers would have looked like a happy couple, not two almost friends who occasionally kissed. James smelt Lily's fiery hair, and smiled to himself, it was a perfect moment which he wished he could savour for the rest of his life.

_what do you think? _

_REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW_


	9. Vanilla Twilight

Chapter 9- Vanilla Twilight

James had no idea how what happened last night had happened. He had spent the evening asleep on the sofa in the common room with the one and only Lily Evans. He had comforted her when she was upset… she had let him kiss her… and hug her… she had been crying about her stupid muggle sister. James knew that _she_ was going to get a very interesting Christmas present in the form of a dung bomb… The two had also planned the Hogwarts Halloween dance, where they would dress as muggles did on that night, and dance to Scouting for Witches, a band with whom James' father had expert connections, they had played at James' 16th birthday party. The only problem was that James' father was in a vegetative state in St. Mungo's, and was probably going to die before Christmas… not in the best state to call up a wizarding band.

_Dear Scouting for Witches,_

_I would like to ask you if you could come and play at our Hogwarts school dance on Halloween night, you played at my 16__th__ a few years ago. You also know my dad, Harold Potter, but he is currently unavailable to contact you. Please owl back with your reply soon,_

_Sincerely James Potter_

James thought that his letter was polite enough, so he quickly scrawled the name of the lead singer on an envelope, placed the thin piece of parchment inside it, and gave it to his owl Lucifer, who flew out of his bedroom window and into the pink sky of the morning. James sighed, that was that. Lily would probably kill him if they said no, maybe he should have added that to his letter? _I am writing to you in fear of death by Lily Evans_… that would have been a really cheerful way of starting the letter. James glanced slowly down at his calendar, it was October 2nd, meaning it was less than a month before Halloween, and hopefully by then he would be going out with Lily… hopefully.

He got dressed quickly and slung his school bag over his shoulder, before sweeping the pieces of parchment and quills off his desk and into the bag. He then marched down the stairs from his bedroom to the sofa on which he had spent the night with Lily… ah, what bliss. He had gotten up before she woke up, then maybe she wouldn't get so creeped out by having slept anywhere _near _him. He chuckled to himself, that girl really was confusing sometimes.

"James!" the excited voice met his ears like phoenix song.

"Hey Lils," James said, smiling widely at her, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did actually," said Lily happily, "I was on the sofa though… thank you for helping me out last night…"

"My pleasure," James replied, and he could tell that Lily was feeling awkward, "You know I'd always help you with anything, you just have to ask."

"I'll bear that in mind," Lily said, chuckling softly, her hair bouncing in soft curls around her face.

"Shall we depart, my fair Lady Evans?" James said theatrically, bowing in the direction of the door.

"It would be a pleasure, Sir Potter," said Lily, laughing along with his stupid voice, and putting her arm around James' waist. The two head pupils walked into the Gryffindor common room, where they were met by their respective friends. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked questioningly at James, Lily still attached to him, and he shrugged in a 'I have absolutely no idea whats going on, but don't say anything because I like it this way' sort of manner. They nodded and each looked suspiciously in a different direction.

Over the course of the day, many people seemed to notice that Lily was spending more time than usual around James, whether it was sitting next to him in Transfiguration so they could talk, or being his partner in Herbology and splashing him playfully with the water from the can she was using. All in all, it was one of the best days of James' life, but that was before Quidditch practice. Lily had never been to watch him before, and he felt the need to show off his mad flying skills for her. He started by doing a few loop the loops, and then a Wronski Feint…

"Okay everyone," James said confidently, "Lets go through some drills. McKinnon, Black, I need you to mark Bell closely. He's a fast seeker, but we don't know who Slytherin seeker is, they could have someone new. We can't afford to loose. Three, two, one, GO!"

The three aforementioned players set about their business as the three chasers tried to score as many goals as possible. The only problem was that whenever Brianna got the quaffle, she would refuse to pass it to James, and storm straight at the hoops, where Wood would always save the ball.

"Okay, Time-Out!" James cried, and all the fliers stopped, it was surprising how much control he had over them… apart from Sirius, who carried on trying to hit Bludgers at Davey Bell, "We need to work on team work! We'll never beat those snakes on Saturday if _some people_ refuse to pass the quaffle!"

"Sorry, Potter," came a chorus from around the players.

"That's better!" said James, "Now carry on, with our practice!"

The seven players got back into position, and continued their drills. James flew over towards Lily, who was sitting in the stands.

"Alright Lils?" he shouted over to her about the sound of the wind that was whipping around them up high. She signalled a thumbs up to him, and smiled, emerald eyes sparkling like a million fireflies. He was so fixated on them that he didn't notice Brianna Jones take Marlene McKinnon's beater bat. He didn't notice her fly towards the nearest Bludger… and he didn't hear the whipping wind as the Bludger sped towards him. He didn't hear Lily's cries of warning… infact, he didn't feel or hear anything until the painful thud as the Bludger hit him side-on in the ribs, and he begun to plummet towards the ground, where he crumpled like a discarded doll.

When he woke up he was in a room of complete white, with lines of white beds with white sheets. There were white curtains on the huge stained-glass windows, and white tables and chairs positioned at the end of each bed. It took a few moments for James to realise that he was in the hospital wing, infact, it even took his a few moments for him to notice the mass of red-hair leaning on the end of his bed, head resting, she was sleeping. It must have been late, as the full moon was just visible through a crack in the white curtains… the full moon! Remus! He hoped that Sirius and Peter would be okay without him, and that Remus would forgive him for not being there. He tried to sit up, but found the strain hurt his chest. James tried to remember why he was here… Quidditch… the Bludger… falling. Ah, that's why he was here.

There was a scuffle from nearby as Madam Pomfrey scuttled out of her office carrying a bottle of unpleasant looking liquid.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake," she said evenly, "Miss. Evans wouldn't leave until she was sure you were okay, I came out to tell her visiting hours ended two hours ago, I must have fallen asleep. Drink this please…" she shoved the bottle into his face.

"Maybe later," James said groggily, wincing as talking hurt his chest again, "What happened, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Miss. Jones aimed a Bludger at you," Madam Pomfrey said tutting, "Never liked that girl much… I dare say that if Miss. Evans hadn't been there you could have died-"

"Lily saved me?" James said excitedly, "Ow!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she said, "a cushioning charm at the last minute. I don't see why you're so surprised, word from the teachers is that she has seemed almost devoted to you over the course of the day-"

"Not devoted," James interrupted, "We're friends…"

"Hmm, I have heard differently…"

"I wish…" said James, chuckling slightly, before coughing at the pain of doing so.

"Try not to talk too much Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, "For both your sake _and_ mine."

"Are you going to wake Lily?"

"No, she looks a little too peaceful, I'll leave her be," said Madam Pomfrey, turning to leave, "Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

"'Night," James said grumpily, downing the potion the matron had given him. It tasted far more pleasant then it looks. He slumped back into the hospital bed, before drifting into a dreamless, painless sleep.

When he woke again, the sun was blazing through the windows, and reflecting off the whiteness of the hospital wing. It was going to be a glorious day, but he would most likely be stuck in the hospital wing all day. Great. Lily was still at the end of his bed, snoring softly as she slept. She looked beautiful, her eyes were closed, and her long eyelashes fluttered with each breath she took. She must have felt James staring at her, as she stirred slightly, and then groaned.

"Ugh," she said, sitting up slightly, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital wing," said James.

"But I don't remember…" her eyes snapped open fully, "Potter… James! You… are you alright?"

"I'm fine," James said chuckling as Lily tried to straighten her bed-head, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me," said James, and Lily blushed, "I'm so lucky to have you around Lily."

"Hmmm," she said, giggling slightly herself, "Haven't you said that before?"

"Maybe, because its true!"

"Thanks," said Lily, "I was so worried when I saw you fall and…. I should go!"

And with that, she got up, and ran from the hospital wing like a bolting horse.

"Lily! Evans! LILY!!" James called after her, but Lily didn't look back, she just kept on running. Girls are confusing, James thought to himself.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling out of her office, "Did Miss. Evans leave us already?"

"Apparently so," said James pensively.

"Well, I just need to check your ribs and then you're free to go," she said brightly.

"What?" James did a double take, "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said sternly, "I am a nurse, not a prison warden. Now sit up straight."

"Prongs is back!" Sirius jumped up as James entered the common room, and started to do a celebratory dance.

"Have any of you seen Lily?" James asked, and the three Marauders raised their eyebrows.

"Ooh, does a certain someone have a crush on a certain Miss. Evans?" Remus asked condescendingly.

"Yes, Moony," Sirius said matter-of-factly, "We've known that since 3rd year. Its _old_ news! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"Ha-ha," Remus said sarcastically, pulling a face.

"No, we haven't seen her," Sirius said quickly, "But a mass of red hair did come running into the common room about half an hour ago."

"That would be her then," said James wryly.

This time it was Sirius who made a face, "Seriously mate, are you alright?"

"Yeah, never better," said James, stretching slightly.

"You two should have seen Jones!" Sirius continued to Peter and Remus, "She tore after Marlene like a wild animal, stole her bat and hit a Bludger, hit James right in the ribs! Didn't it Prongs!"

"I seem to recall something smashing into my chest and breaking all of my right ribs, yes Padfoot," said James mockingly.

"Why were you looking for Lily though?" asked Peter slowly, as though he had only just realised that he was looking for Lily at all.

"You're a slow one aren't you Wormtail?" said James, looking at the other two for approval, but they looked blankly at him.

"Yeah, why _were_ you looking for Evans?" said Sirius shadily.

"Because she was sleeping in the hospital wing with me last night," James said proudly, putting his arms on the back of his head, pushing his mass of black messy hair forwards.

"Lily got hurt too?" Peter said confusedly.

"No, you dolt!" Remus said excitedly, "Lily spent the night keeping James company, aw, how sweet!"

"Evans likes you!" Sirius teased, "Evans and Prongs, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N-"

"Be quiet for one moment, won't you?" James snapped.

"Ooh, touchy!"

"I thought I told you to be quiet?" James said angrily, and Sirius made a zipping motion across his lips, "Anyway, she said something about being worried about me, before running off without even saying goodbye!"

"I think I know whats going on here," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Enlighten us, oh great Moony," Sirius said, bowing at Remus.

"Oh grow up, why don't you?" James said, swatting Sirius on the back of the head, and he stuck his tongue out before slouching on the sofa. Peter did the same.

"Whats going on then Moony?" said Sirius.

"I think that Lily likes James, only she doesn't want to admit it to herself after hating you for so long," said Remus.

"You know, you really are the smart one Moony," James said, ruffling his friend's sandy-brown hair, "Must dash, I have a lady to court."

And with that, James took off like a bullet from a gun towards the Head's Common room, and towards his love. Lovely Lily… she wasn't in the common room, so James decided to grab his invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, and go back to his friends.

"How was last night without me?" James and asked Sirius as the two walked towards the statue of the One-eyed witch.

"Was okay," Sirius said tiredly, "He wasn't as bad a usual."

"Good," James said definitely, "Good."

"Do you not want to know what happened to your broom, Prongs?" Sirius asked disbelievingly. It was only then that James realised that he hadn't once thought about his broom, his prise possession, he had been too busy worrying about Lily. Wow. He really had grown up!

"What? Yeah, what did happen?" James asked, suddenly slightly worried about his broom.

"It flew and hit a certain tree…" Sirius said quietly.

"What!?" James suddenly found himself shouting as he tapped the hump of the one-eyed witch. He slid through the shoot that appeared in front of him, Sirius following him, "Not the Whomping Willow?"

"No…" Sirius said, but he was obviously lying, "I'm sorry Jamie!"

"No worries, mate," James said evenly, "It wasn't your fault. I'll have to owl mum and ask her to buy me another one."

"I forgot you were loaded," Sirius said bitterly.

"Hey, that's not fair," said James, "you're 'family' are incredibly rich. When your mum dies you'll be the richest man alive!"

"Yeah, and the sooner that happens the better," said Sirius.

"You are an odd one," said James, laughing to himself, "What are we going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Get Butterbeer and Firewhiskey?" Sirius said, "What else!"

"Of course you would think of that Padfoot!" said James, "But I'm not allowed alcohol, all those potions Pomfrey gave me…"

"Is Prongsie turning into a lightweight?" Sirius said, eyebrows raised.

"No!" James protested arrogantly, "I seem to remember winning a trophy for the most amount of Firewhiskey drunk without passing out…"

"That's only because I was already passed out!" Sirius objected.

"Now whose the lightweight?" James said, this time he was the one who raised his eyebrows.

"Shut it, you," Sirius said in a stupid voice, James snickered slightly, and the two continued to walk along the dark passage in silence.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update!! i only just found this chapter today, and i wrote it weeks ago!!!

anyway!! thanks for reading :P x x x x


End file.
